Mike Myers
Early life Mike Myers was born on May 25, 19632 in Scarborough, Toronto, Ontario, Canada, the son of English-born parents Eric Myers (1922–1991), an insurance agent, and his wife, Alice E. (née Hind; born 1926), an office supervisor and veteran of the Royal Air Force.3 Both of his parents were from Liverpool and he has two older brothers, Paul, an indie rock singer-songwriter, broadcaster and author, and Peter. The family is of English, Scottish and Irish ancestry, and were raised Protestant.4 Myers reportedly holds Canadian, U.S. and British citizenship.1 He attended Sir John A. Macdonald Collegiate Institute in Scarborough, Ontario and then graduated from Stephen Leacock Collegiate Institute, also in Scarborough. When he graduated from high school, he joined the Second City Theatre.needed Career Early career Myers began performing in commercials at age two, and at ten he made a commercial for British Columbia Hydro Electric, with Gilda Radner playing his mother.3 A few months later, according to Myers, his brother was teasing him about his "girlfriend Radner being on some stupid show on Saturday". Myers swore that one day he also would be on that show, the then-fledgling Saturday Night Live. At age 12, he made a guest appearance as Ari on the TV series King of Kensington.5 Several years later he named "Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery" fictional heroine Vanessa Kensington in honor of the series.6 Myers graduated from high school in 1982 and was immediately accepted into the Second City Canadian Touring Company, after which he moved to the UK where in 1985 he was one of the founding members of The Comedy Store Players, an improvisational group based at The Comedy Store in London. The next year, he starred in the British children's TV program Wide Awake Club, parodying the show's normal exuberance with his own "Sound Asleep Club", in partnership with Neil Mullarkey. He returned to Toronto and Second City in 1986 as a cast member in the Second City's Toronto main stage show. In 1988 he moved from Second City in Toronto to Chicago. In Chicago, he trained, performed, and taught at the Improv Olympic. He made numerous appearances, including as Wayne Campbell, on Toronto's Citytv in the early 1980s, on the alternative video show City Limits hosted by Christopher Ward. Myers also appeared as Wayne Campbell in the music video for Ward's Canadian hit "Boys and Girls". Later, Ward appeared as one of Austin Powers' band members in Ming Tea in Myers's popular movie series. The Wayne Campbell character was featured extensively in the 1986 summer series It's Only Rock & Roll, produced by Toronto's Insight Production Company for CBC Television. Wayne appeared both in studio and in a series of location sketches directed and edited by Allan Novak. Myers wrote another sketch, Kurt and Dieter co-starring with Second City's Dana Andersen and also directed by Novak, which would later turn into the popular "Sprockets" sketch on Saturday Night Live.7 On July 3, 2011 Myers returned to The Comedy Store in London to reprise his role 'for one night only' with the improvisational troupe (The Comedy Store Players). The UK comedy website Chortle were full of glowing praise for Myers, claiming "Myers himself excelled was strikingly adept and quick-witted, when his laughs came they were the biggest squeals of the night...this was no chore for Myers – being funny comes naturally to him – he could’ve spent the whole two hours farting the Canadian national anthem and the audience would’ve still lapped it up."8 Film Myers' star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame In 1992, Myers and Dana Carvey adapted Wayne's World into a full-length motion picture based on the SNL sketch. It was among the most successful movies of the year and the following year a sequel was released—Wayne's World 2. That year Myers also starred in So I Married an Axe Murderer, which garnered a cult following. The characters in the movie were based on people Myers knew growing up in the Bridlewood section of Scarborough. After Wayne's World 2, Myers took a hiatus from television. Myers returned to acting in 1997 with the film Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery, then a sequel in 1999, Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, finally topping it off with Austin Powers in Goldmember in 2002. Myers played both the title role (Austin Powers) and the villain (Dr. Evil), as well as other characters, in all three Austin Powers films. In 1998, he played one of his rare non-comedic roles in the film 54: Steve Rubell, proprietor of New York City's famous Studio 54, a 1970s discotheque. The film was moderately successful, and Myers's performance was widely praised. Myers later parodied the club as "Studio 69" in Goldmember.7 In June 2000, Myers was sued by Universal Pictures for $3.8 million for backing out of a contract to play Dieter, the SNL character, in a feature film. Myers said he refused to honor the $20 million contract because he did not want to cheat moviegoers with an unacceptable script—one that he himself had written. Myers countersued, and a settlement was reached after several months where Myers agreed to make another film with Universal. That film would be The Cat in the Hat, released in November 2003 and starring Myers as the title character. In 2001, Myers provided the voice of Shrek in the DreamWorks animated film of the same name, after original planned voice actor Chris Farley died in 1997. He reprised this role in Shrek 4-D (a theme park ride) in 2003, Shrek 2 (2004), Shrek the Third, and the Christmas special Shrek The Halls, both in 2007. In 2009 he did another non-comedic role, as British General Ed Fenech, in Quentin Tarantino's Inglourious Basterds. In 2010 Myers returned for what is apparently the last in the Shrek series, Shrek Forever After.7 Myers made a cameo appearance in Britney Spears' music video 'Boys' as his film character Austin Powers. Myers is a member of the band Ming Tea along with The Bangles' guitarist and vocalist Susanna Hoffs and musician Matthew Sweet. They performed the songs "BBC" and "Daddy Wasn't There" from the Austin Powers movies. Myers at the 2010 Tribeca Film Festival. In a 2005 poll to find The Comedian's Comedian, he was voted among the top 50 comedy acts ever by fellow comedians and comedy insiders. During a CBS interview in 2007, he noted that he normally takes three years between films. He spends one year "living his life" and then writes various screenplays, develops characters, practices them in front of live audiences, and then selects one of the screenplays to film. Myers noted this was the Marx Brothers' procedure for developing their film material.needed Myers received the MTV Generation Award in June 2007, making him the second Canadian to win the award (following Jim Carrey in 2006), for bringing his unique style of comedy to small and big screens alike. His directorial debut, Supermensch: The Legend of Shep Gordon, was selected to be screened in the Gala Presentation section at the 2013 Toronto International Film Festival.9 Personal life Myers began dating actress and comedy writer Robin Ruzan in the late 1980s after meeting at a hockey game in Chicago, during which Myers caught a puck and used the incident as an icebreaker to strike up a conversation with Ruzan. The couple married in 1993, and Myers later referred to Ruzan as "his muse".10 The couple filed for divorce in December 2005.11 In 2006, cafe owner Kelly Tisdale confirmed reports that she and Myers were dating, telling the National Enquirer, "we're actually surprised you didn't find out about us sooner." Myers and Tisdale wed in New York in the fall of 2010.12 They have one son, Spike, and one daughter, Sunday Molly.1314 Myers is a Dungeons & Dragons player15 and was one of several celebrities to have participated in the Worldwide Dungeons & Dragons Game Day in 2006.16 Myers has played for Hollywood United F.C., a celebrity soccer team.17 He played in the 2010 Soccer Aid for UNICEF UK football match, England vs. R.O.W (Rest of the World) and scored his penalty during a sudden death shootout after the game ended 2-2 (June 6, 2010). The Rest of the World team beat England for the first time since the tournament started. Myers is a fan of Liverpool F.C..18 Filmography Film Year Title Role Notes 1992 Wayne’s World Wayne Campbell Also Writer MTV Movie Award for Best On-Screen Duo shared with Dana Carvey Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best Comedic Performance soundtrack-Waynes World theme Film debut 1993 So I Married an Axe Murderer Charlie McKenzie/ Stuart McKenzie First film doing more than one role. 1993 Wayne's World 2 Wayne Campbell Also Writer Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best On-Screen Duo shared with Dana Carvey 1997 Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery Austin Powers / Dr. Evil Also Writer/ Producer MTV Movie Award for Best Dance Sequence MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Nominated — Blockbuster Entertainment Award for Favorite Actor - Comedy Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best Comedic Performance 1998 54 Steve Rubell Nominated — Csapnivalo Award for Best Male Performance 1998 The Thin Pink Line Tim Broderick 1998 Pete's Meteor Pete 1999 Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me Austin Powers / Dr. Evil Fat Bastard Also Writer/ Producer American Comedy Award for Funniest Actor in a Motion Picture (Leading Role) Blockbuster Entertainment Award for Favorite Villain Canadian Comedy Award for Film - Performance - Male Canadian Comedy Award for Film - Writing - Original MTV Movie Award for Best On-Screen Duo shared with Verne Troyer MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Teen Choice Award for Film - Choice Sleazebag as Fat Bastard. Nominated — Blockbuster Entertainment Award for Favorite Actor - Comedy Nominated — Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Movie Actor Nominated — Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Movie Couple shared with Heather Graham Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best Comedic Performance Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best Fight shared with Verne Troyer Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best Musical Performance shared with Verne Troyer Nominated — Teen Choice Award for Film - Choice Chemistry shared with Mindy Sterling soundtrack-The Two of Us 1999 Mystery, Alaska Donnie Shulzhoffer 2001 Shrek Shrek Voice role Nominated — Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best Comedic Performance Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best On-Screen Team shared with Eddie Murphy and Cameron Diaz 2002 Austin Powers in Goldmember Austin Powers / Dr. Evil Fat Bastard / Goldmember Also Writer/ Producer Canadian Comedy Award for Film - Pretty Funny Male Performance Canadian Comedy Award for Film - Pretty Funny Writing MTV Movie Award for Best Comedic Performance Nominated — Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Movie Actor Nominated — Empire Award for Best Actor Nominated — MTV Movie Award for Best Villain Nominated — Teen Choice Award for Choice Movie Actor - Comedy soundtrack- Hard Knocked Life 2003 Nobody Knows Anything! 'Eye' Witness 2003 The Cat in the Hat The Cat in the Hat Nominated — Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Movie Actor Nominated — Razzie Award for Worst Actor Nominated — Razzie Award for Worst Screen Couple (with either Thing 1 or Thing 2) 2003 Shrek 4-D Shrek Voice role ride 2003 View from the Top John Witney 2004 Shrek 2 Shrek Voice role Nominated — Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie Highest Grossing film of his acting career 2006 Home Himself 2007 Shrek the Third Shrek Voice 2008 The Love Guru Guru Maurice Pitka/Himself Also Writer/Producer Razzie Award for Worst Actor Razzie Award for Worst Screenplay Razzie Award for Worst Picture Nominated — National Movie Award for Best Performance - Male 2009 Inglourious Basterds Gen. Ed Fenech Broadcast Film Critics Association Award for Best Cast Central Ohio Film Critics Association Award for Best Ensemble Phoenix Film Critics Society Award for Best Cast San Diego Film Critics Society Award for Best Performance by an Ensemble Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture 2010 Shrek Forever After Shrek Voice role Nominated — Kids' Choice Award for Favorite Voice in an Animated Film 2012 Oscar Etiquette Sir Cecil Worthington Short film 2013 Being Canadian, Sometimes Himself Documentary 2013 Supermensch: The Legend of Shep Gordon Himself Director, Documentary Television Year Title Role Notes 1975 King of Kensington Ari Episode: "Scout's Honour" 1977 Range Ryder and the Calgary Kid Himself 1979 The Littlest Hobo Tommy Episode: "Boy on Wheels" 1980 Bizarre Timmy Byner 1985 John and Yoko: A Love Story Delivery Boy (uncredited) 1987 Meet Julie Voice 1987 It's Only Rock & Roll Wayne Campbell 1989 Elvis Stories Cockney Man 1989–95 Saturday Night Live Various 2014 Monty Python Live (Mostly) Himself Cameo Appearance Televised Live Show On UK TV. Awards Myers has won the following awards: Four American Comedy Awards (Best Film Performance (Male) and Best Writing in 2003 and 2000, for Austin Powers in Goldmember and Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me, respectively) The 2000 American Comedy Award for Best Lead Actor for Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me. An Emmy Award in 1989 for Outstanding Writing in a Variety or Music Program, for Saturday Night Live. He has also been nominated for two other Emmy Award. He has won seven MTV Movie Awards. In 2003 he was inducted into Canada's Walk of Fame.19 Nominated for the Worst Actor and Worst Screen Couple Razzie Awards in 2004, for The Cat in the Hat. For contributions to the motion picture industry, Mike Myers was honoured with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 7042 Hollywood Boulevard.20 He was awarded the Lucille Ball Legacy of Laughter Award at the 2008 TV Land Awards. His award was presented to him by Justin Timberlake, his co-star in The Love Guru. Two Razzie Awards in 2008, for Worst Actor and along with co-writer Graham Gordy Worst Screenplay for The Love Guru. The film also won Worst Film and secured 4 other nominations. Nominated for the Worst Actor of the Decade Razzie Awards in 2009. Notable SNL characters The following characters were created and played by Myers on SNL: Characters Dieter - host of Sprockets Linda Richman - hostess of Coffee Talk Simon - a little boy who does drawings in the bath and complains about having "prune hands" (the theme song for this segment was a slightly modified version of the theme song from Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings by Edward MacLachlan) Wayne Campbell (SNL, the Wayne's World films) Pat Arnold (SNL, Bill Swerski's Superfans) Stuart Rankin - proprietor of "All Things Scottish" Lothar (Of the Hill People) Middle-Aged Man - An older man who helps young people with their problems Phillip - A child of the age of six (though in the sketch when arguing with another girl he claims he is six and a half, six and four-fifths, and six and infinity plus one.) who is hypoglycemic and hyperactive (quote: "I'm a hyper hypo"). Phillip appears in at least two sketches, one with Nicole Kidman and the other with Kim Basinger. The sketch centers on him at a playground while wearing a helmet and a harness tied to the monkey bars. Kenneth Reese-Evans - host of "Theatre Stories" References Paul Harrison (2005). Mike Myers. Heinemann-Raintree Library. p. 7. ISBN 978-1-4109-1088-2. "Mike Myers Biography at". TVGuide.com. Retrieved October 16, 2013. "Mike Myers Biography at". TalkTalk. Retrieved 2013-05-01. Elson, Peter (2002-07-27). "Mike Myers: International Man of Mirth". Liverpool Daily Post. Retrieved 2008-10-23. "Scout's Honour". "King of Kensington (1975-80)". Retrieved May 17, 2014. Mike Myers at the Internet Movie Database Butler, Marc. "Mike Myers & The Comedy Store Players 3/7/2011". Chortle Live Review. Chortle. Retrieved 2011-07-07. "Supermensch The Legend of Shep Gordon". TIFF. Retrieved 2013-08-06. "Mike and Kelly wed in secret". New York Post. 2011-03-04. Retrieved 2011-03-04. "Mike Myers, wife file for divorce: report". MSN. 2005-12-24. Retrieved 2011-03-04. "Mike Myers secretly marries longtime girlfriend". CTV. 2011-03-04. Retrieved 2011-03-04. "Mike Myers becomes first-time father to baby boy". CTV News. 2011-09-29. Retrieved 2011-10-01. "Mike Myers Welcomes Daughter". People. April 11, 2014. Retrieved April 22, 2014. "Mike Myers". Inside the Actors Studio. Season 7. Episode 9. 2001-02-04. "Dungeons and Dragons Game Day at London Dungeon". Viewlondon.co.uk. 2007-11-03. Retrieved 2010-06-18. Philip, Robert (2008-03-05). "Frank Leboeuf ready to act on the ball". Telegraph.co.uk. Retrieved 2010-06-18. Bourne, Dianne (May 27, 2010). "US actor Mike Myers to play football in Manchester for charity". Manchester Evening News. Retrieved November 9, 2013.